


Not Like This

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling where you have to go, but you can't? Ian knows that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For the "watersports" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) card, [here](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/74211.html). OMG, MY FIRST WATERSPORTS FIC, GUYS. Be nice to me.

"I don't know if I can do this, Brendon."

Brendon stirred on his knees, skin squeaking against porcelain, one hand resting on his thigh and the other fisting his hard cock. "Don't back out on me now; you said you were cool with this."

Ian shook his head. "I am cool with this, it’s just… I guess I didn't think about the fact you'd be watching me."

"Ian, I've seen you piss more times than I can count."

Ian shifted uncomfortably. Brendon knew he needed to go; he'd been keeping him from going for a while now, pushing water on him for the past few hours. Brendon brought his free hand up to skim his fingers over Ian's stomach, over the spot where Brendon could feel the hard bump of Ian's full bladder.

"Not-not like this."

Brendon gently pressed his fingers into Ian's stomach. Ian squirmed but didn't move away, biting his lip and whimpering.

"Can I?"

Ian considered for a moment before nodding, visibly trying to force himself to relax.

Brendon jabbed his fingers into Ian's stomach, hitting his bladder dead on. A jet of piss came out of Ian's half-hard cock, splashing against Brendon's chest before stopping short.

"C'mon, Ian, you can do this."

A beat of hesitation and Ian finally let go, the pressure of Brendon's fingers digging in becoming too much, flinging his free hand out to hold himself up against the wall. Ian groaned in relief as piss streamed out of his cock, hitting Brendon square in the chest and flowing down his stomach. Brendon took his hand off of his own cock, running it along his wet stomach before going back to jerking off, his hand now slick with Ian's piss. Ian aimed lower, letting the stream hit Brendon's cock.

"Ian, fuck," Brendon muttered, his hand speeding up. Ian's stream slowed down to a trickle, so he forced out the last bit, still aimed at Brendon's cock. "Shit-" Brendon cut himself off with a sharp cry as he came, white spilling out to mingle with the puddle of clear liquid in the bottom of the tub.

"God, that was way hotter than I thought it would be," Ian whispered, cock twitching in his hand as he moved the other to pet at Brendon's hair.

"Told you." Brendon was still breathing hard as he leaned forward to lick at the tip of Ian's cock.

Ian hissed, a little sensitive, and let go of his cock when Brendon moved to take him in. Ian moaned when Brendon began sucking him off in earnest, going down all the way before pulling back to flick his tongue against Ian's slit.

Suddenly Brendon's fingers were circling Ian's entrance, still slick with piss and cum, and Ian bucked into Brendon's mouth when Brendon slid two fingers in. It only took Brendon a moment to find Ian's spot from this angle, pushing his fingers in just right to hit it every time.

Ian's fingers were tangled in Brendon's hair as his head bobbed on Ian's cock, pulling at it a little as he got close. Brendon wrapped his free hand around the base of Ian's cock and stroked the shaft quickly as he let his mouth concentrate on the head.

"Oh, fuck…" Ian could hardly keep himself from fucking Brendon's mouth, tugging Brendon's hair almost too hard.

Brendon twisted his fingers in hard one last time, pulling off Ian's cock with an obscene pop and letting Ian come across his face. Ian gasped through it, muscles clenching tight around Brendon's fingers as his cum striped Brendon's face. Brendon coaxed the last bit out of Ian's cock, wiping it off the tip with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth.

"No words, Brendon. None," Ian stated shakily as Brendon removed his fingers from Ian's hole and stood up, knees popping in protest.

Brendon grinned, looking ridiculous and hot - ridiculously hot? - with cum all over his face. "Then shut up and turn on the shower."


End file.
